


Jenny

by Dylalan



Category: Sabrina the Teenage Witch (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylalan/pseuds/Dylalan
Summary: Skippy liked Jenny. She was nice, and sweet, and didn't make him talk.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 3





	Jenny

Skippy liked Jenny. She was nice, and sweet, and didn't make him talk. But she kept asking if there was somebody she could talk to, and he couldn't deliver that. Drell would turn her into a grasshopper, and he didn't like grasshoppers.

It had been a few hours and Skippy had managed to keep Jenny away from Drell. But he knew it was only a matter of time. He just hoped the Spellmans would arrive in time to help. Hilda may be able to convince Drell.  
Or they would all end up as grasshoppers.

After another hour of worrying and distraction, the portal finally opened. Skippy had never been so happy to see Hilda. Usually because when he saw her it was at yet another alter she’d been left at. But here she was just determined, and not crying.

“Skippy? Where’s Drell?” He frowned. Nobody ever asked about him. It was always about Drell. And why ask him? He couldn't answer. 

She must have seen the look in his eye, because she started apologizing immediately.

“I just meant if you could show us, or lead us, not that you needed to talk.” The look in Skippy’s eyes softened. He had always liked Hilda. She had always been nice to him, even when Drell was so, so cruel to her.

He gave a curtsy, and a grin, before shimmying under the bar towards Drell’s chamber. He kept his hand on Jenny’s forearm. He didn’t want to lose her, not when he had finally found someone who got him.

And he really didn't like grasshoppers.

\---------------------------

He knew it would happen, but it still didn’t hurt any less when Drell mocked him, and turned yet another friend into a grasshopper. You forget to feed a human one time, and nobody ever lets you forget about it.  
But Hilda was here, and she could help. She had to help, because she was the only one Drell ever listened to. Well, except for Moley, but he was both a. a mole, and b. not alive.

And she did. Well…..sort of.  
Sure, she got Jenny back, and that was lovely.

She also ensured Jenny would never remember him, and if she did, it would be only as the faintest memory of what she believed to be a dream.

And Skippy was alone again.


End file.
